1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor memory device includes a bit-line sense amplifier and a local sense amplifier. The bit-line sense amplifier senses and amplifies data read from a plurality of memory cells and transmits the amplified data to a pair of input and output (I/O) lines. The local sense amplifier senses and amplifies the data transmitted from the pair of local I/O lines and then transmits the amplified data via a pair of global I/O lines.